Oh the Days
by cosmicgirl286
Summary: This one is a sad one shot because I wanted to try my luck at it. We look back at important bits in Jace's and Clary's relationship. Go easy please


**This one is sad. Made a couple of my friends cry, I don't not about you guys. Set from Jace's POV. Read and enjoy my little minions**

**Jace POV**

Day one:

Let's just say that it didn't go exactly as planned, not that I ever knew who you were. I didn't see you in the swirling clouds of fog and people, why shouldn't I have?

But you followed us into that closet and watched everything that happened, staying almost completely silent, almost. Your screams awake me from my killing dream.

And there you were, all mundane and ordinary. I thought that my glamour was coming undone, it was impossible for you to see me. Izzy still say that she thought that you were a pixie the first time that she saw you, you were small enough.

You stood there and talked to me like a normal human, not some killer holding a weapon. You defended his life even if he was evil, which was one trait that you never could lose.

I remember when you ran and your hair followed you, like a fire was chasing your head. Red and green, somehow until you, I never thought that the colors would looks so perfect together.

Day 5

I took you up to the green house for your birthday. I opened up to you like I never had to anyone else. I gave a lot away, but you didn't. I had to work you a bit to get the answers.

When the flower bloomed, your face couldn't get any more fantastic. That was until I kissed you. You soft lips entrapped beneath mine in perfect harmony. We walked back to your room, hand in hand, and kissed again. Or we would of had it not been for Simon barging in.

You ripped away from me and handed me my heart on a dish, half chew half loved. I pushed my resentment back onto you two. I tried to hide any emotion and let you from seeing the pain in my eyes. I did want to see you ever after that.

Day 10

We meet our dad, together. He told us that we were related. If there was any way that DNA could be ripped out, it would badly be a second before I had all of mine out.

I held you back as dad and Luke fought, I tried to help you. You fought me, trying to get to Luke and away from us. I was only trying to protect you from him, who knows what he would of done?

I couldn't live with myself if he had laid a finger on you and I had done nothing to stop you. Then again, he had hurt you without even touching you; he used me as the weapon.

You knew that and still loved me, you had always loved me.

Day 23

We found out that we weren't siblings today, hours after I died. I died saving you and everyone else. But you brought me back and Valentine was killed.

You could of had anything and everything. But you asked for the boy that you knew that you could never have, your brother, me. You could have asked for your mother to wake up and everything would be perfect and you could go back to your mundane life, never meeting me.

But you did it out of kindness and your love for and for everyone else's happiness.

Day 72

You learned that I was possessed by Sebastian and Lilith. I don't know how you could live with me after everything that I put you through.

In the mundane stories that clutter you mind, the boy seems to save the girl all of time. It seems that we need to reread these stories. I haven't saved you since the demon in your house.

Day 96

I almost killed you today. My mind was screamed to run you through, to collect your blood and make Simon drink it. You should have been repelled but you stay at my side as I died again, by your hand.

I woke up and I was filled with strange warmth inside of me, the heavenly fire. I couldn't touch your anymore like I could without burning you. I'm pulling away from you so that if I do hurt you, the pain will not be as bad for us.

Day 134

Simon left with Izzy to live somewhere else, your mom and Luke abandoned you and Alec went to go live with Magnus. We finally have the institute to ourselves and we can't do anything.

You don't eat as much as I did and you sleep less and less because of all the nightmares. They all are different, but the exact same. Valentine comes in and kills everyone e and leaves you by yourself. Don't worry, clary, I would never leave you. I tell you that every time one happens. You fall back to sleep and have somewhat peaceful sleep.

Day 157

You have gotten very sick over the last few weeks. The brother just say that its just the cold or flu, but to keep an eye on her. No, I'm going to leave her by herself.

Day 189

You have gotten terrible, I can badly sleep without thinking that if I wake up you will not be with me anymore. Magnus has been over every day for the past two weeks so that I could sleep.

He gave up his job so that all of his attention can be on you. Izzy is flying right now so that everyone can be here for Thanksgiving. Your mom and Luke died in crash months ago, you found out over the news that I left on.

All of the fire went away so that I can hold you when I want to, not when you are asleep. The doorbell is ringing right now, its Izzy. She probably will not talk to any of us until she gets to see you.

I promise that everything will be perfect for a while, Clare.

Day 193

Its Thanksgiving today, but no one is a little thankful. You were doing so well when everyone got here. You were talking and walking again. I stayed up later so that I could help Izzy with the turkey. I didn't want your first solid food in weeks to be awful.

I went up to our room and open the door. You were lying down, looking like you were sleeping peacefully for the first time in weeks. I watched you for a while and noticed something was off. Your chest wasn't rising like normal or your eyelids fluttering constantly, even in your sleep.

I put my fingers to your neck, nothing for seconds, minutes, and hours. I don't know how long I held you for. I only remember screaming, everyone running to see and their screams and sobs.

I held you on the way to the city of bones, never letting go of your cold, waxy hand. Not when we walked down the steps or when they wrapped the silk shroud. It was way too big, but the child's was too small.

I didn't let go of that hand until they had to close your door. Your cube was see through, you're beautiful face immortalized in that window. We had some great times and some bad. I whispered my love to you while they said the hymns.

Oh the days we had, the ones that we dreamed and the ones that would never come.

**So what did all think of it? It my first one shot and sad story. The concept is there, but I think all of the details are still floating around like paper. Anyway, please review on things that I could improve on and your reaction to it. I love you, my little minions**


End file.
